


Best Laid Plans

by TonaAthena1996



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonaAthena1996/pseuds/TonaAthena1996
Summary: Jane has a plan.  Does it go smoothly?  Or do things take a twist?





	Best Laid Plans

Jane tapped her pen on the edge of her open laptop. This plan was dangerous. Positively verging on insanity. It even had Darcy’s approval. That alone should probably have told her not to proceed.

And yet here she stood. In her lab. Alone. Waiting for her invited guest.

Invited guest might not have been the right term. Loki was her partner in creating this new Bifrost. He was her greatest source of information regarding space travel.

He had also become her friend. They had spent countless evenings after work discussing everything from their relationships with Thor to daily mundane activities. Sometimes, they even spoke of dreams of the future.

At first, Jane had to prod Loki to get him to open up about himself. Ever the master tactician, he always seemed to steer the conversation back to her. Slowly, over the six months they’d been working together, he’d began to reveal parts of himself to her, and she treasured the revelations.

Lately, however, Jane knew she was feeling more than simple friendship. She felt a connection to the reformed God of Mischief, and she was ready to explore just what the connection was.

Jane had brought it up rather casually to Darcy when she’d given her assistant the night off. Darcy had been thrilled for all the wrong reasons. She’d even taken to chanting “Lokane” as she danced out the door.

As if her thoughts had drifted to the door, it opened for Loki’s entrance.

Jane smiled as she spun in her office chair, “Good evening.”

“Good evening,” Loki replied warmly as he approached her location, “Where is everyone?”

“It’s just you and me tonight. I was thinking we could have a little fun.”

Loki looked surprised. He smiled, “And just what else are you thinking?”

“A picnic under the stars. I already have a place picked out,” She stood and pointed to the basket on the lab table, “If you’d be so kind.”

He raised a curious brow, “Are you suggesting...”

“We have dinner and just relax? Yes, I am,” She smiled warmly, “We’ve been working nonstop. It’s time we took some time to relax.”

“Oh. For a moment, I thought...Well...Nevermind,” Loki finished quickly as his face fell in disappointment.

Jane’s smile dropped, “No, tell me what you’re thinking.” She closed the distance between them, “Please.”

His eyes met hers, and for the first time she could recall, Jane thought he might actually be speechless. 

“I thought perhaps your invitation might be more romantic in nature,” Loki admitted, a sheepish almost boyish smile appearing upon his face. 

Jane grinned as she took his hands in hers, gently lacing their fingers together, “Who says it isn’t?”

He was now completely speechless. 

She fluttered her eye lashes gently, “That is, if you’d be interested...”

Loki wasted not a second more. His lips captured hers in a fiercely gentle and violently tender kiss. 

Jane melted into the kiss. 

Did she say ‘insanity’? 

Wrong.

This plan had been positively perfect.


End file.
